Pouncival's Guide to Dancing for Idiots
by Muslix
Summary: One hectic day in the Jellicle Junkyard, a new Queen apears. She is a Jellicle at heart, but there is just one problem; she can't dance to save her life. When Pouncival is assigned to teach the quirky Queen her dance steps, his life turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**New story with my OC! YAY! Pouncival has caught my interest lately, so I decided to write about him.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Read on!**

Chapter 1

The last few months before the Jellicle Ball were hectic ones, and this year was no exception. Everywhere you looked, giggling groups of she-kittens were practicing their dance steps, Queens were gossiping about who was going to mate with who, and the toms were having some sort of stupid show-offy contest.

And me? Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pouncival, and I am a one year old tom-cat. My coat is brown, gray, and white, and I am one of the most handsome toms ever if I do say so myself.

At the moment I was being sat on by a number of cats, but to name just a few, on my head there was Plato, the fattiest cat in the world, on my back, Tumblebrutus, my not so lucky in the looks department older brother, and the sneaking twins Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were busy tickling the bottoms of my back paws, cackling with sick joy as I cried out in agony. No, it is not easy being the youngest.

The twins tickled twice as hard as Alonzo strolled by. He paused in his strutting as I cried out in mirthless laughter, staring at us like he had never seen us before.

"Help-me!" I gasped. He stared at me, snickered, and then walked away.

"Oi!" Jerrie stood, and I was relieved of my torture. "Whot's goin' on over there?" The rest of us stood, straining to see over the gathering crowd.

Oh, the great protector Munkustrap has returned- from his morning stroll! What excitement there was!

The five of us sauntered to the rear of the crowd and pushed our way to the front. Formerly unbeknownst to us, Munkustrap had apparently brought back a new friend.

It was a small brown tabby, nothing special about her really. She seemed shy, but she smiled sheepishly under all of the attention.

"Alecto says she was separated from her tribe when a group of dogs attacked," Munkustrap was saying. "She has no where to go."

"Will she live with us now?" meowed Etcetera, eyeing the new Queen with mild interest. Munkustrap nodded, turning to the brown tabby.

"Can you sing, Alecto?" he asked. She nodded eagerly.

"I have nothing to sing, sir." she replied, blushing slightly.

"Jemima," Munkustrap called, beckoning to the pretty tortoiseshell. She hurried forward, flustered. "Sing the coming of dawn." Jemima smiled kindly at the newcomer.

"Repeat after me," she murmured. Then, in her sweet, clear voice, she began to sing.

"_Moonlight,_

_turn your face to the moonlight_

_let your memory lead you_

_open up enter it,_

_If you find there,_

_the meaning of what happiness is_

_then the new life,_

_will begin."_

The Jellicle cats around her purred as she finished her melody, turning to the newcomer expectantly.

The young Queen cleared her voice, taking her time before she began to sing. Her voice was high and pretty, not as clear as Jemima's, but sweet nonetheless. I looked up at Plato; he shrugged down at me. She was good. We all clapped as she finished.

"Good, good," complimented the protector, smiling warmly at the brown tabby Alecto. "Now- can you dance?"

As I watched, the color seemed to drain from Alecto's face.

"I-ah-" she trailed off. Munkustrap patted her on the back.

"Come now," he encouraged. "Anyone can dance." The brown tabby bit her lip.

She began to dance.

Having been the worst dancing I had ever seen in my life, I naturally began to snicker uncontrollably. She twirled, stopping halfway through to stagger off-balance.

"Don't worry now," Munkustrap soothed her as he noticed her face had turned bright red. "You'll learn fast." I snorted. His head snapped in my direction.

"Pouncival," he ordered. I looked up.

"Wha?"

"You will teach Alecto to dance before the ball." he instructed, nodding coolly in my direction.

"Ugh," I groaned. Plato and Tumble slapped me heartily on the back, apparently enjoying my pain. The meeting broke up, and I saw with horror, the little tabby come towards me.

"Hey," she greeted cheerfully, smiling widely. I was taken back. This was not the same cat I had seen just moments before. Now she seemed cocky and confident.

"Uh, hi," I yawned, rolling my eyes as I turned to walk away after my friends. She followed me, her eyes wide as if she was expecting something.

"What?" I turned, seething. She flicked her tail, dismissing my anger.

"Aren't you going to teach me how to dance?" she asked, furrowing her brows. I sucked in my cheeks, and then placed my feet daintily.

"This is first position," I began impatiently. She copied the move somewhat sloppily, but it was right.

"First position…" she muttered to herself. I moved again.

"Second position," I went on. She didn't seem to realize my urge to leave. She copied my stance.

"Second position…" she nodded again. I jumped up.

"End of lesson one!" I huffed. "Go practice with the kittens or something!" I dashed away after Plato and Tumble. They were haunting an old pile of home appliances. I sat down by them, watching the brown tabby stumble about. She seemed more confident in the way she danced when she thought no one was looking.

As I watched, she tripped over herself and stumbled to her knees. And to my surprise, instead of beating herself up over it, she began to laugh. Eventually, she grew hysterical, and by then the whole Jellicle tribe was staring at her like she was going to attack them.

Falling back, she finally seemed to realize she was being watched, and she suddenly transformed into the shy little mouse she had been before, blushing scarlet as she retreated into a pile of junk.

"She's crazy." Plato commented. I just sighed.

**Pouncy is such a meany! Haha I love that guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh, I'm really starting to like this story, haha. I've got all the pairings decided, and I'm sure you'll like all of them. Well here's another one, I really like writing about Alecto from Pouncy's point of view, both of them are so different and yet, so the same. Well, read and enjoy. I'm freaking out because I'm s'pose to have a Rumpleteazer costume done by April and I haven't even started, UGH! Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Andrew Lloyd Webber to you? No, I think not. I however, own Alecto, who is based off of me, and the plot, which is ingenious. (Yah right) I'm probably the worst plot-writer in the world.**

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of birds chirping, the breeze blowing, and- a tom's surprised yowl.

I hurried outside to inspect, yawning widely. A small crowd had gathered to one side of the clearing.

"I just walked outside, taking a morning stroll, you know, and then this fleabag just comes out of nowhere and-" I groaned audibly as I recognized the voice as Alecto's. I pushed my way into the crowd, straining to get a better look. Alecto stood to one side of the group, her eyes wide. At the other side was none other than the Rum Tum Tugger. The group of kittens surrounding his legs glared at Alecto with grudge-full eyes.

"All I asked her was if she was new around here," the Tugger explained, his mane ruffled as if he had been in a fight. "And then this Pollicle rolled me over her shoulder and slammed me into the ground!" He looked a bit sheepish, as if he was ashamed of being beaten by a Queen.

"That's not what you said at all, and you know it! Do you all go around treating your Queens that way?" Alecto scoffed, the fur on the back of her neck fluffed up. Her eyes were like knives. I have to admit, it was not a very becoming look. "What is this, a tribe or a whore house?" A few Queens hissed at her remark. Among them was Bombalurina. I had to laugh, it was just too ironic.

"Alright Jellicles, nothing to see here!" Alonzo had stepped through the crowd, waving them away. They eventually broke apart reluctantly.

I started after Alecto. She didn't see me and followed the black and white tom.

"Hey, Alfonzo right?" she asked. The tom spun around, his eyes wide in horror.

"It's Alonzo!" he gasped, as if he could not understand where the brown tabby had gotten the name "Alfonzo". Alecto ignored him.

"You're the Jellicle Protector, right?" she went on, cocking her head to the side.

"His second in command," Alonzo replied proudly, his chest puffing out a little.

"Make sure that the ugly Maine Coon stays away from me!" Alecto spat, twitching her tail aggressively. "Or next time, I may do worse." Alonzo nodded fervently. The brown tabby Queen looked the black and white tom up and down, her eyes searching. "I don't see what all the other Queens see in him." She paused, tilting her head as if looking at him in a different way. "You're much better looking, anyway."

"I, uh…thank you?" Alonzo stammered. Alecto smiled radiantly.

"Thanks Alfonzo!' she meowed before bounding away. Alonzo's mouth hung open. I laughed. He looked like he had just witnessed a mouse taking flight. After a while, he shook his head and walked away. I snickered. As much as I hated to admit it, I had to admire the little brown Queen.

I padded in her direction, my tail twitching restlessly. She noticed me approach, and smiled.

"First position," she murmured, placing her feet. She moved again, into second position. Both were right, and only a little bit wobbly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Fast learner," I commented. "The Tugger's reputation has died considerably, I think." I raised my head. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Alecto shrugged.

"Back in my tribe we were trained as kittens," she explained. "It was mandatory to learn how, there were so many dogs around."

"We could use some decent battle training around here," I said. "Hey, I'll tell you what." I paused, looking the tabby Queen over quickly. "You teach my friends and I how to fight, and I'll give you some real dance lessons." She cocked her head, her eyes narrowed slyly.

"More than two dance steps a day?" she asked jokingly. I laughed nervously, a bit ashamed that I had treated the brown Queen so badly yesterday.

"Definitely," I replied. Alecto smiled at me, and then placed her feet again.

"Third position," she grinned proudly. I stared at her.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked, cocking my ears, confused. She smiled, flicking her whiskers.

"Coricopat and Tantomile," she explained, as if it were obvious. "They've kind of taken me in." I curled my lip.

"Why are you hanging out with them?" I asked, vexed. "They're freaks!" She raised her eyebrows, staring at me coolly.

"They are not _freaks_," she mewed, frowning. "They're mystics! And I hang out with them because they were the only ones that were really nice to me yesterday." My heart fluttered. Major guilt trip!

"Not everyone was mean to you," I commented.

"Not everyone was nice to me either," she retorted. I lay my paw on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I comforted awkwardly, patting her on the back. "It's probably not easy being new. But I'm you're friend too, you know." She looked up at me, smiling. Her eyes showed happiness, and something else- what was that? Was that _malice?_

Before I could react, I felt her hands grab the one I had left on her shoulder, and I was promptly thrown down to the ground. As I fought to regain my breath, which had been knocked out of me, I glimpsed the tabby bounding away, laughing in mirth.

"Lesson one Pouncy!" she called back over her shoulder. "Always expect the worst!" I groaned and rolled over.

**Hahaha I love that chapter so much. Alecto's not so weak after all! Gosh, I wish a production of CATS was happening in my town, I would jump for a part! Ah well, just be content with seeing it live at the PAC in April. REVIEW!**

**Jadeclaw**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm pretty much bummed that nobody has read this story yet. I guess that's what you get when you write about a not-so-popular character. Or maybe I'm just not spelling his name right…no, I am! Please if you read this tell your fan fiction friends to read it too, cuz I think its gunna be pretty cute! Oh oh does anybody know where I can find an orchestral version of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer? You know without the voices? Cuz I tried to remove the voices with Music Morpher Gold and its no good. Bleh**

Chapter 3

"Wake up Pouncy, I want my lesson!" I heard her say, so early in the morning. I moaned as small but strong hands grasped my wrist and pulled me to the floor.

"What do you want?" I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. Alecto was staring down at me expectantly.

"I want my dance lesson!" she chimed. "Come on, I already woke all of your friends!" I sat up and yawned, stretching my sleepy body.

"Alright," I grumbled. I stood, grasping her arm to pull myself upright. We walked outside.

"Morning guys," I called weakly, peering out at the cats who were dozing all over the clearing. She had woken Tumble, Plato, Jerrie and Teazer, and it seemed as though she had persuaded Alonzo to come as well; he was snoring atop the disheveled sofa. Coricopat and Tantomile were staring absent mindedly at the moon, which was just beginning to sink down behind the clouds.

"Wake up!" Alecto called out to them, her tail waving back and forth irritably.

"Let them sleep," I yawned. "You can wake them up after your dance lesson." She pouted. I sighed.

"Okay, where should I start…" I murmured. "Sorry, I'm not a very good teacher." I looked her over. "What are some of your physical talents?" She tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I'm flexible," she shrugged, smiling. "I'm strong." I nodded, thinking.

"And what's something you're not good at?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I have no balance," she replied.

"Balance is what's keeping you from dancing, then," I said. "You have both the other things you need." I stepped toward her and stood on one leg, pulling the other one up parallel to my side.

"Try this," I said. She bit her lip and pulled her leg up. She could almost bring it all the way, but not yet. She was definitely flexible; it was good for a start. She started to wobble.

"Steady yourself," I warned. "Pick one thing across the clearing to stare at, and focus on that one spot." Before she could try she was on the ground, blushing scarlet.

"Try it again," I encouraged, helping her up. She stood on her one leg again, and I could see her eyes focus on something on the other side of the junkyard. She wobbled a bit, but stayed up.

"I'm doing it!" she squealed. I laughed.

"Good job, see?" I replied. "It's easy." She smiled back at me.

"Try the other leg now," I suggested. As she brought her leg down I went to wake Plato.

"You owe me two bags of catnip," I boasted to him as he stirred. "She can do it, see!" I grinned in the direction of the tabby Queen. Plato stared at her.

"Ugh," he grumbled, closing his eyes again. I walked back over to where Alecto was practicing. She beamed at me.

"Now that you can do that," I said. "There is a whole bunch of different dances you can do…"

"Who, show me that one again!" Tumble mewed excitedly from where he lay on the ground, dust covering his coat. Alecto stood triumphantly over him. She took his hand and pulled him up, and then she reared up at him.

"It's easy to unbalance a cat when they are up on two legs like this, same with dogs as well," she explained, dropping down to land softly on all four paws again. "All you have to do is rush underneath your attacker's legs, and make sure you crash your shoulders into their hind legs. Give it a try." She reared up, and Tumblebrutus shot under her outstretched arms and through her legs. The tabby Queen rolled nimbly after the impact to stand up again.

"Good," she complimented, smiling. "I would have fallen if it were a surprise."

I grinned. Alecto was a much better teacher than I was any day. The way she fought was just like some sort of complicated dance, which made it easier for her to pick up what I was teaching her.

Alonzo stood and padded down to where the rest of us were sitting.

"Let me try that," he murmured, flicking his ears. Alecto tilted her head to one side.

"Sure," she said, backing a few steps away from him and grinning. "Give it your best shot." Quick as a dart, Alonzo flew at her, ducking under her legs as she reared. The tabby Queen was knocked off balance and started to drop forward into a roll when suddenly Alonzo turned and slipped in between her hind legs once again. I heard a huff of breath from Alecto as she landed on his back, and then a surprised grunt as the tom flipped her off of him. She landed on her back, wheezing as the wind was knocked out of her.

Alonzo stood, paws splayed, and panting. And then he purred.

"I got you, didn't I?" he boasted. Alecto pushed herself up to a sitting position, blushing fiercely.

"Nuh-uh!" she retorted, frowning at the black and white tom. "I wanted to let you see what it was like to beat me, cuz it's never gunna happen again!"

"I'm so sure," Alonzo scoffed, smirking at her. For a long moment, the two cats glared at each other. And then something strange happened.

The black and white tom padded over to Alecto and offered her his hand. She laughed and took it. It was as if some strange, unspoken language of aggression had brought the two cats together.

Alecto stood, brushing dust off of her coat casually.

"I guess being the Jellicle Protector's second in command pays off, huh?" she chuckled half-heartedly.

"Mmm," Alonzo replied, a small smile touching his lips. He turned to look up at the sky. The whole day had passed by so quickly; the sun was beginning to lower. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was! It seemed as if the others were thinking the same thing.

"We're going out to eat," Tantomile murmured in her misty voice, turning her piercing eyes to look at me. "Would you like to come with us?" I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess so," I turned to the others and raised my eyebrows at them.

"I'll come," said Alonzo. Mungojerrie widened his eyes at him.

"Lonzie neva does 'nything with us!" he exclaimed. "Whots the deal this time, eh?"

"Yah, thot you didn't like being with us," Teazer put it, leaning against her brother. "Thot you said it made ya' look bad." Alonzo glared at them.

Alecto pranced in an impatient circle, her face anxious.

"Come on guys!" she whined. "I'm so hungry!" She turned and bounded off after the two mystics. We all followed her happily.

We caught mice by the farm not far from the junkyard. As we ate, Alecto told us about her old home.

"There were dogs everywhere," she meowed cheerfully, licking blood from her paws. "It wasn't rare for a cat to have to fight more than once a day." She yawned, and leaned against Coricopat for support. The two twins were on either side of her.

"You have any scars, Alecto?" Plato asked, tilting his head. The brown tabby nodded eagerly.

"Oh yah, tons," she smiled, sitting up. "Most of them are under my fur, but this one-" she lifted her head to expose a slender X-shaped scar on her jawbone. "This one's the best. I nearly died when I got it." I stared at her in awe. The others seemed to as well. "Big black dog got me by the neck when I was just a kitten." she went on. "My family got there just in time."

Alonzo padded over to her, lowering his face to inspect the scar. She seemed to hesitate as he got closer to her, and then stretched up to let him see.

"When you first got it…" he murmured. "Did you worry that it was going to ruin the rest of your face?"

"No," Alecto replied, her face lowering. "Why, do you think it did?" Alonzo blushed, taken back.

"No," he exclaimed sheepishly. "It's actually very interesting, I think, I mean, the shape of it and stuff." He twitched his tail nervously. Alecto stared at him, hurt still clear in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she murmured. Alonzo blushed even darker than before, if possible. I bit my lip. Alecto sure had a way of making any situation awkward.

"I-ah," the black and white tom stammered. "Yes, I do think you're pretty. You're really pretty." Alecto smiled at him, and the black and white tom sighed as he realized he was forgiven. We all stared at her. She was actually very pretty, in a different way then we were used to. We just hadn't noticed it before.

"Thank you," Alecto smiled radiantly at the spotted tom. "Alfonzo." Alonzo's face dropped as he turned to go sit back down.

I noticed the mystic twins smiling knowingly from where they sat on either side of Alecto. I stared quizzically at them.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked. The words came out more bitterly than I expected; I still had not put what I thought I knew about them in the past behind me. They both turned to look at me at once. It was strangely eerie.

"We see what is to come," Coricopat murmured in his smooth voice.

"You see the future?" I asked, awed. Tantomile laughed.

"We do have premonitions, which sometimes will turn out to be true," she answered, gazing at me. "This, however, was an obvious truth, which I think you and the others shall realize soon enough."

"What is it Millie?" Alecto persisted excitedly. Tantomile smiled.

"Nature needs to take it's path," she replied mysteriously. "If we tell you, it will influence your future decisions." Alecto pouted.

"That's not fair," she grumbled.

The next hour or so was spent comfortably talking and joking. I was happy that my friends seemed to have accepted Alecto. She didn't seem to feel left out at all; in fact, she looked very pleased.

Soon the conversation slowed down a bit as the cats grew tired. I yawned as we stood up to trek home, leaning against Plato for support. Alecto walked in between Alonzo and Tumblebrutus. She seemed to be the only awake one in the group.

As we arrived home we said our goodnights and went to our dens. Alecto was still staying with Tantomile and Coricopat, until she could find a den of her own.

I was happy.

**Hahaha I like that chapter. I like the end. I don't know why. I really think people should read this story now. Still zero reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Chayton's Angel, Tweetiepie, Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae, and ThePenguinAteMyHomework for reading so far. It's always very exciting to get reviews! I will answer your questions (if you had one) at the bottom of the page. READ FORTH!**

Chapter 4

Things have been different since that night out. Alecto and I have grown really close, to the point where she will tell me anything. (I however, know when to keep my mouth shut) The only thing I can't get out of her is which tom she fancies. I've got a clue though.

It started the day after our night out. I was giving the brown tabby some one-on-one dance practice, when suddenly she got all smiley and loud when she talked, and her eyes weren't directed at me. The smiley and loud part wasn't much of a change from how she normally is, but it was a change nonetheless. She went back to her normal self once _he _had walked passed.

I don't know how _he _feels about her, because _he_ generally ignores her, and everyone around her. Sometimes _he_ shows up to the fighting lessons, but _he_ just watches and doesn't really join in.

On this particular day I was attempting to teach Alecto a two person dance, which was harder since I had to be involved as well as teach. We were at the point where the tom lifts the Queen.

"You need to help me out more!" Alecto whined. "I can't get above your head all by myself!" I mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" she muttered hotly. "Something about how I'm too fat for you to lift properly?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Here, we'll get you someone else," I offered. "I'm just not tall enough to lift you." Alecto grimaced.

"Who?" she asked, scanning the area.

"Whoever you want," I replied, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't care," she shrugged. I knew she actually did. I searched the clearing and found who I, and she, was looking for.

"Hey Alonzo!" I called. I somehow sensed the tabby Queen tense beside me. The black and white tom pricked his ears in our direction, and stood, sauntering over to us.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm trying to teach Alecto the mating dance for the ball- you know, just in case she gets chosen-" I started, but Alecto cut me off.

"He's too weak to lift me-" she meowed. "Doesn't mean I'm fat or anything…he said." she trailed off, her eyes darting towards me. Alonzo raised his left eyebrow.

"You need somebody bigger?" he finished for her. "And out of all the toms here you picked me?" He smirked.

"He wanted you, not me," Alecto spat, her ears turning red. "So stop acting so pleased with yourself." Alonzo's smile was wiped off of his face.

"Everyone else was busy," I put in. "Stop fighting, you guys!"

Alecto and Alonzo grimaced, but then moved into their positions; he standing behind her, hands gingerly clasping her waist; she poised before him, her arms held daintily above her.

"Ready?" Alonzo sighed. Alecto nodded.

"1...2...3," the tom murmured. Alecto pushed upwards, but too hard. She sent the spotted tom off balance, and both cats tumbled to the ground. I laughed. Alonzo's face was about the same shade of crimson as Alecto's.

"You pushed up too hard," I offered, as Alonzo pulled the tabby Queen up to her feet. For a fleeting second she looked as if she was going to retort, but then sighed and nodded.

"Try again," Alonzo coaxed. The brown Queen sighed, and then smiled half-heartedly at her base. To my surprised, he grinned warmly back at her and squeezed her hand.

"You guys practice," I said, taking a few steps back. "I'm just going to watch over here." I padded over to my usual sunning spot, only to find that Tantomile already occupied it. I hesitated, but then sat down next to her.

"Where's your brother?" I asked. Her misty amber eyes flickered over to me, and then settled on the dancing cats again. Alecto was laughing hysterically from where she sat on Alonzo's chest. The poor tom looked winded.

"He's out picking herbs," she replied distantly. "Some flowers are only in bloom right now." She smiled at me, and then turned back to the clearing.

"You know something about them, don't you?" I asked, gazing at her. She turned, nodding eagerly.

"What's it like?" I asked. "I mean, getting visions like that?" Tantomile yawned.

"It's kinda like a dream," she admitted. "Only it just seems real, and you know you're asleep."

"Makes sense," I lied. She laughed. It was a full laugh, it didn't seem to fit her.

"So…" I tried. "Do you know anything about me?" The Siamese Queen turned to stare at me, her eyes thoughtful.

"Yah," she replied. "You _will _find love." Seeing my shocked expression, she laughed again. "I can see that's what you're thinking about, it's very obvious." She paused, smiling dreamily. "You will find love, but it will be with somebody very unexpected." She frowned. "I can't see the Queen's face." She turned to me and smiled. "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

I smirked, impressed.

"That's not fair," I replied. "But thanks. I'll keep on a lookout for her." Tantomile smiled and then settled back down. We didn't talk for a while, just watched the tom and Queen attempting the lift.

Finally, after an hour or so, the tabby Queen sailed wistfully over Alonzo's head. I heard her scream happily.

"Yah!" she yowled, laughing and throwing out her arms. Alonzo, despite himself, grinned. "We did it!"

Tantomile smiled at me, and then padded down to congratulate her friend. I followed after her, twitching my tail anxiously.

"Good job," I smiled at Alecto as the black and white tom brought her down to her feet. She hugged him, and then ran to me. Alonzo's face was surprised.

"I can dance!" she squealed. "I never thought I'd be able to do it!" Alonzo looked up to the sky.

"Jellicle ball is in two weeks," he commented. "I think she'll be ready by then." Alecto beamed.

**I like that chapter. :)**

**Chayton's Angel: It worked! I lowered it to T and got three more reviewers just today! Thanks for the tip, I appreciate it. Oh, and I answered your other question in a private message.**

**Gracie-Lullabelle-Mae: I READ ONE OF YOUR STORIES! Just thought I'd let ya know. It was very nice. Don't worry, I don't plan to stop writing this one. ;)**

**ThePenguinAteMyHomework: I know, Pouncival doesn't get a lot of attention. That's why I'm writing a story about him. :D Glad you like it so far! Plus I like your name, its pretty freakin sweet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapters the best one. I just think so. Rated for DRUG CONTENT! (Catnip) haha. Its pretty fricking cool. Oh, I drew a picture of Alecto, the link is on my profile down in the OC section if you wanted to look. Well, here's the fifth chapter!**

Chapter 5

Two days before the ball.

She was doing well, in my opinion. Every day I tutored her, until she could do the full splits, sing every Jellicle song by heart, and even dance Victoria's invitation to the ball, (somewhat) although I don't think the white Queen will have to give it up yet. However, Alecto and Jemima had become friends, and were scheming up a harmony for the Moments of Happiness and Coming of Dawn. I couldn't wait to hear it, but they refused to show me what they had come up with so far. Oh well.

Alecto was doing fine with keeping up with the other dancers. I was proud of her. To show her how far she had come, I had arranged a little party at the place we had all eaten the first time. When I told her, she was ecstatic.

She spent a more than usual amount of time primping herself for the party. She already looked fine to me. We met up with Tumble and Plato at the edge of the Junkyard and began the walk through the dark streets.

As we arrived, I noticed that Alonzo was already there, as was Jemima.

"We got you a present!" the little tortoiseshell squealed. Alonzo smiled half-heartedly and handed Alecto a small object wrapped in newspaper. I laughed as the brown tabby snatched it out of his outstretched hands and tore it open, an elated smile spread across her face. It was a small black spiked collar, of the same kind the rest of us were wearing.

"Oh, thank you!" Alecto squealed, dropping the wrappings and throwing her arms around Jemima. Alonzo cleared his throat expectantly. The tabby Queen laughed nervously and wound an arm around him in a half-hug.

"You're part of the tribe now, it's only right that we give you something to show it." Alonzo murmured. Alecto beamed.

A rattling of trashcans to the right announced the appearance of Jerrie and Teazer, who were both carrying bulging sacks that were deliciously aromatic.

"We brought catnip!" the orange Queen chimed, throwing her bag down in front of Alecto.

"S'not a party without' catnip!" Jerrie added, grinning at Alecto. The tabby flicked her ears in thanks to the twins.

"Awesome guys," Plato murmured, pawing through the fragrant leaves in the bags.

I pricked my ears as Coricopat and Tantomile entered the clearing.

"Hey guys!" Alecto called, her eyes shining. Tantomile took a step toward us, but her brother was hesitant.

"Is that catnip?" he asked, his nose wrinkled in distaste. Apparently he did not approve.

"What's the matter Cori, you don't like catnip?" Tumble called.

"It's a disgusting habit," the Siamese tom spat at him. "Come on Tanti, I don't want to be hanging around this type of cat." Tantomile was hesitant. Her amber eyes gazed solemnly at Alecto, who looked crestfallen.

"I'll stay," she murmured, glancing at her brother. Coricopat grimaced.

"Fin," he said after a while, and left.

Despite myself, I was surprised. Even though I already kinda knew, I didn't really _know _that they could disagree like that.

Tantomile joined us, sitting down beside me and Plato, her legs crossed. She seemed uncomfortable, out of place. I knew this was probably a first for her. I pressed my shoulder against hers reassuringly, and she smiled.

Meanwhile, the orange twins were dealing out the catnip in hefty paw-fulls. The aroma already was starting to fill my head and make my mind feel hazy…

"Soo…Grizzabella's s'pose to be, like, reborn, right?" Tantomile was saying slowly. We nodded. "So…when does she come back?" We all tried to think about this, but could not grasp the concept in our catnip-glazed minds.

Alonzo suddenly burst out laughing, disturbing Alecto, who was leaning comfortably against his side.

"What'sit Lonzie?" Jerrie asked loudly. Alonzo giggled, pointing down at Alecto.

"I think…she's Grizzabella," he whispered. I stared at Alecto in awe.

"How come you never told me Lecty?" I asked softly. Alecto sighed, struggling to sit up.

"Am not," she grinned sheepishly, her face bright red. She curled her tail around Alonzo's leg, snuggling against him once again. "You're pretty funny." Her eyes opened again, and this time she was confused.

"Who's this _Grizzabella_ you speak of?" she mused, pushing her hind foot into Alonzo's thigh.

"Grizzabella," Plato slurred. "Is this really old broad who…did some stuff…and…she wanted to come back…uh, and went to Heaviside to get born again."

"Oh," Alecto nodded, enlightened. There was a small bit of silence as she pondered this.

I felt a tingling sensation rush through my body as the Siamese Queen next to me laughed and settled against my side. My muscles instinctively tensed, but I relaxed and put my arm around her.

"Whoa!" Tumble suddenly called. I glanced up, starting when I realized that Alonzo had pinned Alecto to the ground, and was kissing her. The tabby Queen emitted a small sound of pleasure, and I looked away.

Everyone was really messed up. Even Teazer and innocent Jemima were beginning to get rather feely with each other, to the delight of the watching toms. On me, however, the effects of the catnip were beginning to wear off. I turned to Tantomile, who still leaned comfortably against my shoulder.

"You wanna take a walk?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'd like that," she replied. I stood, giving her my paw to help her up. We walked silently away from the group, into the dimly lit streets. When we were alone, I glanced back in the direction we had come.

"Do you think they'll regret it?" I asked. Tantomile laughed.

"Jemima and Teazer, maybe," she replied, cocking her head. "But they weren't doing anything that nasty." She smiled. "Alonzo and Alecto, well, the only thing they'll regret is that they were high when they first kissed." Her eyes softened.

"Premonition?" I guessed.

"No, common sense." she replied cockily, raising her brow at me. There was an awkward pause. In a strange, spontaneous impulse, my hand shot forward and took hers. I knew she was smiling, even in the dark as we walked on, and just the thought of her happy made me smile too.

**AAW! Cuteness. I love that chapter so much, it's my personal favorite haha. Next one will be out soon, I already started writing it. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guyses, here is the sixth chapter in my epically epic story. Just to let you know, I'm trying to start a CATS related forum, devoted to costuming, fan fiction, all that jazz. So far, I'm the only member, but I hope to recruit some fans to help me run it! Heres the link (remove spaces):**

**Ht tp://z9.inv isionfree.c om/Jell iclesDo/in dex.p hp?ac tid x**

**It's gunna be pretty coolio once it picks up, thanks!**

Chapter 6

I woke in the morning feeling as if a block of lead had been dropped on my head. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Aw crap…" I mumbled, closing my eyes again. We were all still in the clearing. I sat up, blinking sleep out of my eyes, and looked around at the others.

Plato, Jemima, Tumble, Jerrie, and Teazer were piled atop one another, in various uncomfortable looking positions. Alonzo was snoring softly; his arms held Alecto close to him. She looked peaceful. I wondered what would happen between them when they woke up.

Tantomile was- nowhere to be seen. My face fell. I'd hoped the Siamese Queen would have felt accepted enough to at least stay the night. I'd tried really hard to show her that we liked her. I guess it just wasn't enough.

I stood slowly, stretching out the kinks in my muscles. My limbs were stiff from sleeping on the cold ground. I jostled Plato awake. All four of the cats around him opened their eyes sleepily.

"What happened?" Jemima groaned, pushing Mungojerrie off of her legs to sit up groggily.

"We fell asleep," I answered. Her eyes softened as they fell on Alonzo and Alecto's sleeping figures.

"Aw…" she purred. "They're so cute…do you think they'll do the mating dance tomorrow night?" I smiled at the thought.

"I don't know," I replied, jostling the two cats awake. "Maybe." They woke at the same time, both taking a while before realizing the situation they were in. Alonzo's arm disappeared from around the Queen's waist; she blushed dark red and smiled sheepishly.

"Mornin' lovebirds," Plato had appeared over my shoulder, smirking.

"Shut up Plato," Alonzo grumbled, stretching his arms. "Go hang out with Victoria, you never do anymore." Plato frowned.

"I do!" he defended. "She wants kittens…" he added quietly. Alonzo rolled his eyes. I looked around. Everyone was awake now.

"Let's get back before someone misses us," Jerrie yawned widely.

"Yah," I agreed. Slowly we made our way back to the Junkyard, and went our separate ways. I flopped down at my usual sitting place, sighing deeply and closing my eyes.

I felt the ratted sofa move beneath me as Alecto sat down, her new collar sparkling on her neck. She leaned back on the leather headrests.

"Thanks," she said. "For everything." I smiled.

"No problem," I replied. "So…you and Alonzo, huh?" I added, smirking slightly. She blushed.

"Uhm, yah," she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Who would'a thought?" I mused. "You guys gunna dance the-"

"I don't know!" she blushed harder. I was silent for a moment.

"Do you love him?" I asked quietly. She turned to me, her eyes wide in shock. But they softened, and she turned away once again, a small smile playing over her lips.

"I really think I do," she admitted softly. She turned back to me, her eyes joking again.

"So…you and Tantomile, huh?" she chuckled. I started.

"What?" I laughed. "Tantomile?"

"Don't deny it!" Alecto persisted. "You two were getting rather cozy with each other last night, and I think you really like her."

"We're just friends Lecty," I defended. "It was just a friend thing-"

"It wasn't just a friend thing, and you know it!" Alecto laughed. Her face took on a serious look. "Just think about it, will you?" She raised her eyebrows at me and then joined Jemima in the clearing.

I stared after her, dumbfounded. We were high on catnip! If I had done anything with Tantomile, (which I'm pretty sure I didn't) it was because of that and nothing else. All I had were hazy memories of the Siamese Queen snuggling under my arm, and the feelings that had filled my body at her touch. Were those real feelings, or were they just a side effect of the catnip? The only thing that was certain was I enjoyed the feel of her body against mine _very much._

I'd never felt that when a Queen touched me before. Did this mean that I loved her? Was that even possible, after such a short amount of time? I pictured her face in my mind. Angular cheekbones, mottled fur, her kind amber eyes, full of wisdom…I don't know why I had never thought of her in this way before. She was beautiful to me, suddenly, and I didn't know why. It was all very confusing.

I wanted to tell her, to find out if she felt the same way. Suddenly I was giddy, excited at the thought of just seeing her face. I scanned the Junkyard, but I couldn't spot her distinct mottled coat. Frowning, I lay down and tried to get some rest. I would have to wait, painful as it was.

**Poor Pouncy. Sorry, short chapter I know. I was going to just have this and the next chapter combined, but that would be to short of a story. The next chapter is going to be the last, but I think I might do a sequel if you guys want me to.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, it's been a long time :P. Sorry you guys, I've actually started costuming, and that's been taking up a lot of my time. New pictures of Alecto are available on my profile, as well as a picture of me with her make-up! Well, I guess you could call that picture…her…cuz…it's me.**

**Ha.**

Chapter 7

Seeming as it was the morning of the Jellicle Ball, I had expected to be rudely awaken by a super hyper excited Alecto. She would be jumping up and down, despite the early hour, and she would be smiling that goofy crooked smile of hers the whole time. Because it's Alecto I'm talking about here, my expectations would prove to be correct.

I groaned as she pulled me out of my comfortable, warm bed and stood me up, trying with all her might to keep from imploding.

"It's not till tonight, can I go back to sleep?" I moaned, stretching my limbs toward the softness of my bed.

"No!" she persisted, pulling me away. "I wanna practice more, just so I get it right!" I struggled, but I was sadly no match for her.

Once outside, I woke up a bit and began to stretch, yawning as I did so.

"Where did you spend the night?" I asked, rolling my shoulders comfortably.

"Tantie's," she replied. My ears pricked. She was lying. I would now use this piece of useful information to my advantage.

"Not with Alonzo?" I asked casually, my whiskers twitching in amusement. She blushed.

"No," she tried to sound sincere, but was unable to keep from smiling.

"You're a filthy liar!" I laughed. "So, Lecty, what did you guys _do?_"

"Nothing!" she replied, looking down at her feet. "He offered me a place to sleep, since Tantie's still gone, and I took it. I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. She was telling the truth this time, but I didn't want to admit that. Anyway, Tantomile was still gone, and I wanted to know where.

"You're mean," the tabby was still staring at me, curling her tail around her paws, a small smile spreading across her pert lips.

"So…what did you want to practice?" I asked, changing the subject for both of our sakes.

"I'm still having trouble with the second part of the steps, I was hoping you would help me go over them one last time…."

"Come on, enough is enough!" I groaned. "You got everything down perfect, I don't want to be tired tonight." I flopped down stubbornly. "Can we just go back to sleep? I promise you'll wake up in time." Alecto grimaced.

"Fine," she sighed reluctantly. I stood, stretching my arms above me. As I looked at her, I noticed a flash of something in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The tabby bit her lip.

"I'm nervous," she admitted quietly. This caught me off guard. I didn't know that this fiery young Queen could be anything close to nervous. My eyes softened.

"You're going to do wonderful," I murmured. "I know." She smiled.

"Okay," she sighed. "Take me home, I want to go to sleep." I walked by her side to Alonzo's place, a small dugout under an old velvet couch. I left her at the entrance, and watched her as she tiredly waltzed in and curled up next to the black and white tom. He didn't wake as she snuggled into the crick of his neck, but a small smile spread across his lips.

I knew, somehow, that he loved her back. And I wished, deep inside, that I could feel the warmth of a Queen I loved pressed against me as I slept. I wanted to wake in the morning to find her in my arms, a smile on her face. I just hoped she would come back in time for the ball.

My eyes opened as I heard the excited footsteps of cats outside. The sun hung low in the reddening sky. All the fatigue left my body as I leapt to my feet and hastily groomed myself. I pranced outside of the old car that was my home and joined the others in the clearing. Already, cats were gathering. Most of the Jellicles didn't live in the junkyard, rather with their human pets, and it was like a huge reunion.

I recognized the black and white face of Misto as he pranced over to me.

"Long time no see, huh?" he greeted, his kitten-ish face alight. "So how's it going? Are you going to take a mate this year?" At his words, the image of a tawny queen came to my mind.

"I might," I replied. "How about you?" The tuxedo cat cocked his head to the side.

"Ah," he said. "I don't know."

"Who is it you've got your eye on?" I pushed, my whiskers twitching.

"Nobody in particular." he replied, cocking his face to the side and swishing his tail. "What about you?"

"You'll laugh at me," I warned sheepishly, looking to the side to see if I could find that particular face in the crowd.

"I won't!" Misto promised. "You have to tell me now, Pounce!" I moved my head close to his ear.

"It's Tantomile," I admitted. He leaned back and raised his eyebrows.

"Her?" he asked. "When did that happen?" I blushed.

"I don't know," I replied sheepishly.

"Well, good luck," the black tom nodded at me, and then passed by to greet his sister Victoria.

I joined the rest of my friends at the side of the clearing, and the ball began. The best thing about it is that everyone loses themselves and just dances. The shyest and most timid of the Jellicles become different cats. Everyone lets themselves go.

Tantomile was there. I saw her briefly as we brushed past each other, but did not realize until after she was gone that I had not greeted her.

"Idiot…" I muttered under my breath. Alecto spun by me, her face alight with joy.

"You'll have your chance!" I heard her breathe as she passed by. I growled at her.

The night passed in a blur, and before I knew it, the Jellicle ball was coming to an end, which meant the mating dance was coming soon.

Alonzo winked at me as he passed by, and I knew what was on his mind. I passed the word on, until everyone had spun out of the dance floor, leaving Alecto standing alone in the center, her breast heaving.

I watched from the side as the black and white tom appeared from the shadows and approached the small tabby, brushing his head against her hip, and trailing his way up her back until he reached her face. The two cats shared a meaningful gaze, their noses just touching, and then Alecto turned her back to him, holding her arms upward, and delicately smiling as her lover slid his hands along her back and down her thigh, lower than usually done. He came back up along her side, and grasped the small of her waist. I held my breath as he lifted her up above him. She didn't fall.

At this point, the cats had slipped into the clearing with the two dancers, and were beginning to chose mates of their own. Suddenly, I found myself facing Tantomile, and my heart skipped a beat as her eyes registered me in front of her.

"Hi," she whispered quietly, smiling slightly as she gazed up at me. I smiled back at her.

"Hi," I replied. There was a small silence.

"Where were you?" I asked. She shifted, her stance, gazing down at her feet nervously.

"I was thinking about things," she replied, meeting my gaze again.

I wanted to press my face against hers, to take her lean body against mine…but it did not come. I extended my forepaw, slowly, to touch hers. We stood there, in the middle of all the lovers slowly dancing, waiting for the other to make the first move.

And then it was over. The main dance began again, and we were separated. For the second time that night, the word "idiot" was muttered incoherently under my breath. I had lost my chance. Why didn't I do it? Why was I such a coward. As I beat myself up over it, Alecto twirled next to me, her face glowing.

"Did you do it?" she asked, beaming. I shook my head.

"I couldn't." I replied monotonously. Her face fell as she passed on by me. I sighed and kept dancing, but with less luster and prance in my steps. Some time later, Alecto was next to me again.

"There's always next year?" she asked hopefully.

"That's _next year!_" I replied.

"Can't you just tell her outside the ball?" she cocked her head at me.

"It won't be the same!" I hissed. "It needs to be special!" Alecto rolled her eyes and passed on.

As the ball came to an end, and the house-cats left the junkyard, I found myself back with my friends, and realized how much everything had changed. Tumble, Plato, Jerrie and Teazer still stood by my side, but they were now joined by Alecto and Alonzo, who were wrapped in each other's arms. I watched Alecto happily. How much she had changed as well! She was a shy, awkward kitten when she arrived…and now she was a confident, beautiful queen. I scanned the clearing, looking for a sleek, mottled face, hoping that one more thing in my life would change as well.

**The End! How did you guys like it!? There will be a sequel, but it might take a while, as I am a very busy person at the moment :P **

**While you wait, join this board:**

**H tt p/ /w w w. s 8.cre ate php bb.c o m/c c db/in dex .ph p?m fo ru mc cd b**

**(Remove spaces silly)**

**It's a wonderful board for all CATS fans, devoted mainly towards costuming, conventions, and make-up. But writers are welcome as well!**

**I hope to see you guys there, my username is X-Mus.**

**Farewell!**


End file.
